totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zbudź się
Zbudź się (ang. Wake Up) to dwudziesta czwarta piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki, przez Alejandro, Duncana, Heather i Sierrę, gdy próbują obudzić swoje uspokojone części ciała po przypadkowym postrzeleniu się nawzajem, kulkami uspakajającymi podczas drugiego wyzwania. Gdy Alejandro kpi z Heather, Duncan śpiewa o wydarzeniach poprzedzających piosenkę. Tymczasem Sierra zastanawia się, gdzie jest Cody, a Heather śpiewa o tym, jak wygra wyzwanie. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Heather: To taki przepiękny dzień, wstaje w Serengeti. Poszukać czas, gdzie szczeniak jest. Odnajdę go lecz, będzie lepiej gdy nogi obudzą się. Ah! Alejandro: Wyglądasz tak jakoś żałośnie. Po za tym zginiesz i po tobie każdy ślad. Heather: Hej! Duncan: Już Zeke'a mieliśmy prawie. Prawie już widziałem jego twarz. Poważnie było już tak blisko! Heather: "Prawie" donikąd już wiedzie cię. Przegrane jest z was duo. Alejandro: "Przegrana" tak ciebie nazwał lew, gdy twe kulki znikły gdzieś. To znaczy, pociski. Ciekawe kto je zabrał? Sierra: Zaśpiewam albo mnie wykopią. Jest coś co chcę powiedzieć. Cody? Cody? Cody? Nie czuję swojej twarzy. Gdzie ją położyłeś? Cody?! Cody?! Och... Heather: To taki przepiękny dzień, wstaje w Serengeti. Poszukać czas, gdzie szczeniak jest. Odnajdę go lecz, będzie lepiej gdy nogi obudzą się. No już. Alejandro: Ma dłoń. Duncan: Mój bark. Sierra: Moja twarz. Alejandro i Duncan: Zbudź się! Alejandro, Duncan, Heather i Sierra: Zbudź się! |-| Tekst angielski = Heather: Well, it's a beautiful day on the Serengeti. The perfect time to snag a pup. I'll find Zeke and win this dumb game, as soon as my leg wakes up. Ah! Alejandro: Going alone just makes you look sad and pathetic. Plus, you'll die without a trace. Heather: Hey! Duncan: We teamed up and almost had a Zeke. I could see the zits right on his face. Really! We were that close! Heather: "Almost" gets you nowhere around here. You're a loser duo, and that's all. Alejandro: "Loser" is what the lion called you, when you couldn't find your balls. Tranqballs, that is. I wonder where they went? Sierra: I better sing or I get kicked out. I got something I want to say. Cody? Cody? Cody? I ca- I can't feel my face. Where'd you put it? Cody?! Cody?! Co... Heather: Well, it's a beautiful day on the Serengeti. The perfect time to snag a pup. I'll find Zeke and win this dumb game, as soon as my leg wakes up. My leg. Alejandro: My hand. Duncan: My arm. Sierra: Ugh, my face. Alejandro, Duncan, Heather i Sierra: Wake uuuuuuu-uh-uh-uup! Wake uuuuuuuuuuuuup! Ciekawostki Ciągłości *Jest to szesnasta piosenka, w której Cody nie śpiewa, mimo że wciąż jest w programie. *Melodię z tej piosenki można usłyszeć, gdy Chris przedstawia Tanzanię na początku odcinka. *To trzecia piosenka, w której można wspomnieć, że ci, którzy nie śpiewają, zostaną wyeliminowani. Pierwszą jest Leć z nami już a drugą Morska szanta. *Jest to druga piosenka, w której każdy śpiewający zawodnik ma również część mówiącą. Pierwszą jest: O, Izzy. Odniesienia *Muzyka w tle, brzmi podobnie do piosenki You Can Call Me Al Paula Simona. Piosenka jest połączona z Graceland, albumem, na którym się pojawił i zainspirowany został południowoafrykańską muzyką miejską. Ma podobny beat i melodię do piosenki Shakiry, Waka Waka (This Time for Africa). Przypadkowo piosenka Shakiry dotyczyła Afryki, ponieważ ten odcinek miał miejsce w Afryce, a także Serengeti, do której odnosiła się Heather. Błędy *Kiedy Heather śpiewa "Odnajdę go lecz, będzie lepiej gdy nogi obudzą się", jej top jest dłuższy niż normalnie. Galeria Ogólne = Zbudź_się_(01).png|"To taki przepiękny dzień, wstaje w Serengeti. Poszukać czas, gdzie szczeniak jest." Zbudź_się_(02).png|"Odnajdę go lecz, będzie lepiej..." Zbudź_się_(03).png|"...gdy nogi obudzą się. Ah!" Zbudź_się_(04).png|"Wyglądasz tak jakoś żałośnie." Zbudź_się_(05).png|"Po za tym zginiesz i po tobie każdy ślad. Hej!" Zbudź_się_(06).png|"Już Zeke'a mieliśmy prawie. Prawie już widziałem jego twarz." Zbudź_się_(07).png|"Poważnie było już tak blisko!" S03E22 Siedząca Heather.png|"Prawie" donikąd już wiedzie cię. Przegrane jest z was duo. Zbudź_się_(08).png|"Przegrana" tak ciebie nazwał lew, gdy twe kulki znikły gdzieś. Zbudź_się_(09).png|"To znaczy, pociski. Ciekawe kto je zabrał?" Zbudź_się_(10).png|"Zaśpiewam albo mnie wykopią. Jest coś co chcę powiedzieć." Zbudź_się_(11).png|"Cody? Cody? Cody? Nie czuję swojej twarzy." Zbudź_się_(12).png|"Gdzie ją położyłeś? Cody?! Cody?! Och..." Zbudź_się_(13).png|"To taki przepiękny dzień, wstaje w Serengeti. Poszukać czas, gdzie szczeniak jest." Zbudź_się_(14).png|"Odnajdę go lecz, będzie lepiej gdy nogi obudzą się." Zbudź_się_(15).png|"No już." Zbudź_się_(16).png|"Ma dłoń." Zbudź_się_(17).png|"Mój bark." Zbudź_się_(18).png|"Moja twarz." Zbudź_się_(19).png|"Zbudź się!" Zbudź_się_(20).png|"Zbudź się!" |-| Błędy = Zbudź_się_(14).png|Top Heather jest dłuższy niż zwykle. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki